Vicious Circle
by VintageExquiste
Summary: Yuuki ends up in trouble with her lover Kaname. AU and Yuuki is a lot older! Eventually ZeroxYuuki
1. The End Of The Good Old Days

I turned over, that's when I saw him.

I couldn't remember what happened but I could see torn sheets on the floor from the night before. I carefully raised my hand to my neck and instantly drew it away. Blood, still hurting from last night, still fresh on my skin.

All I could remember was his fangs sinking into me and my pitiful screams that were lost in the heat of the night.


	2. The Beginning Of The End

**Well my first fic is here!! I didn't put any comment on the prologue _ oops!!**

**Sorry if the characters are too OC I'll try to get back on track.**

**For ChibiSenbonzakura my cute little uke!**

* * *

I rose out of bed, careful not to wake him but as I moved he turned, I suddenly froze my heart pounding as it tried to leave my chest, holding breath hoping he wouldn't wake. He drifted back into an uneasy sleep I let out a sigh of relief and continued to exit the room closing the door behind me.

The bathroom was in front of me, when I was inside I looked in the mirror and as bright as daylight, two round puncture wounds, his teeth marks were on the side of my neck. It was sore and bruised; the blood was slowly drying as it was no longer bleeding. I stood there touching the wounds, wincing at the pain, as the sound of footsteps came ever closer down the hallway. The door opened and there stood the man I loved or so I thought until he did this.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I…I…I couldn't sleep" He came closer slowly raising his hands near my face; I cowered in front of him, flinching at his mere touch.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No what makes you think that" I said it too abruptly and my voice broke at the wrong part so it sounded like I was terrified. I was but I was trying to hide it. Suddenly he had me backed up to the wall as he placed his hands either side of me leaning over, menacingly staring into my eyes.

"You lie I can tell. How pathetic you stand there trembling in my presence and avoid my gaze. LOOK AT ME GOD DAMN YOU!!"

He jerked my head up so I could not look away tears began to run down my face as I cried.

"Ha…Pathetic" he turned away and walked off leaving me in a heap on the floor as I uncontrollably wept.

When I had composed myself and took a deep breath I headed down to the kitchen. I lived in an apartment it wasn't big compared to Kaname's, no let me rephrase that, it was tiny compared to Kaname's, well what did you expect he did live in a mansion. Nether the less it was sufficient for me. So as I entered the cramped kitchen I headed to the fridge to take out the milk only to be disrupted by Kaname coming down the stairs half dressed and it pained me to think that such a beautiful body was possessed every night for the lust of blood. He walked straight past me not even bothering to glance back at me but after a long silence he broke it only to say…

"You're mine now and will be forever" that was all it took.

"I belong to no one" I hissed

"Ah…but the bite mark tells a different story"

Silence took over once more. I regained my strength, enough to say

"How?" Very weakly

"When a vampire bites their lover or partner and drinks their blood it binds them together for eternity and can only be broken by a vampire of a higher status. So I do believe you cannot get out of this because…well…I am the _ONLY PURE BLOOD_!"


	3. Living In The Past

**Well here's chapter 3! I have a rough idea for the storyline but I'm mostly seeing how much the plot bunnies mess with my mind, so if you find it's losing its magic please tell me and I'll put the bunnies into submission (I'm evil like that).**

**I also want to know your views as I'm thinking that I might end it with a ZeroxYuki ending as I much prefer this pairing, however it's so much fun writing Kaname as he is an interesting *cough* evil *cough* character.**

**Disclaimer: Errm… I don't own the smexyness =( (Even though I made a certain chibi admit I'm ruler of the anime smexyness!)**

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Zero! God wait up!"

"You know I won't wait for you"

"You could at least walk slower"

"I can't help the fact you've got short legs and so can't take long strides"

"ZERO STOP!"

"Tcch…you're a royal pain sometimes"

Zero stopped and turned round looking back at his fellow protector of the night class, who to be honest needed protecting herself.

"You didn't listen to the rest of what I was going to say"

"I didn't have to I already know"

"H…how?" Yuki looked puzzled

"Oh as if you wouldn't know! Your so called pure blood lover told me and also politely told me to…and these are his exact words, 'to stay the fuck away or I'll be torn limb from limb and scattered around the world'" Zero spat

Yuki looked into Zero's eyes, so much had happened between them and for Zero to talk in that tone again really hurt.

"I…I…I'm sure Kaname-sa___"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME WITH THAT ENDEARING TONE!" Zero snapped "You really are blind aren't you" he sighed, all the bitterness drained from him and with that Zero walked off and out her life forever.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

That was five years ago. I never heard anything since. The one time he would be here to get me out of shit, he wasn't, he had left me.

_That idiot why did you listen to Kaname?!-_

I looked solemnly up at my lover who I'm now bound to by blood. All the hope and fight I had seeped away when I saw those red pupils, ones that usually showed care and devotion were now replaced by possession and scorn.

"I'll see you tonight, wear something…nice" he sneered and stalked out the kitchen grabbing a shirt on his way out and left the house, leaving me trembling against the fridge.

-_Shit! I need to find Zero, I've screwed up big time and he'll know what to do. Will he help me though? He made it pretty clear he wanted nothing more to do with me.-_

I staggered out the small room still shaken from the bombshell that had been dropped upon me. I headed back into the bathroom and crashed into the shower in my disorientation "FUCK!" I turned the tap and just stood there under the cascade of water and wept.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"I will always be here Zero, you don't have to suffer alone"

* * *

"If I lose control I want you to be the one that kills me"

* * *

"Zero you can fight this!"

* * *

"I am the only one who can do this"

* * *

"ZERO!"

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"ZERO!!"

_-How can I do this to him, he was always there, no matter how temperamental he was. He would look out for me and protect me even though I knew my scent could tip him over and his inner vampire lose control.- _I collapsed onto the cold tiles of the shower "W…W—why am I so USELESS!"

* * *

**OK that's another chapter down thanks for all the reviews so far, really encouraging that you guys are enjoying it so far ^_^**

**Sorry for all the lines in this chap I didn't know how else to split the flashbacks. Speaking of which how did you find them? I thought they would to show how the situation between Yuki and Zero was in tatters (**_**according to her**_** *snigger*) OI EVIL SLOILER BUNNY GO AWAY! Next chapter, the return of ZERO!!!**


	4. Forever Waiting

**Wow two chapters in one day!! I was feeling very inspired this week and it's all thanks to teh YAOI!!! Oh and the fact my parents were away for a week XD it meant non stop anime, loud music and lots of noodles! Anyway please enjoy the next chapter! Arigatou ^^**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill people!**

* * *

**Zero's PoV**

-_Something's not right, Yuki's stressed her mind is all over the place and he's only just left. That bastard better hope that he hasn't done anything to her or he'll…-_

"You know for someone who is meant to stay away from her, you're pretty persistent"

"Ichiru, what do you want now?"

"Why do you keep following her like a lovesick puppy?"

Zero blushed, something only his twin was allowed to see, a side of Zero which rarely saw the light of day.

"I'm not! It's just hard to give up protecting her" Zero's head dropped as his eyes gazed down to the ground.

"You know you're a real handful" his twin turned around and started to walk away.

"Oh and are you gonna get out the tree, I know you're a vamp an' all but you don't have to act like a bat"

Zero rolled his eyes and back flipped off the branch he was crouching on, landing precisely on his feet, hands still in his pockets.

"Now that's showing off"

"Heh, just cause you're jealous"

Ichiru muttered something under his breath like 'flashy vampire' making Zero chuckle. Even after all that had happened between them involving Shizuka, the woman who caused so much pain for Zero making him what he was today, his brother had come back to him and the bond they once had was once whole again. They were even closer than before and rarely seen apart.

"So is Yuki really worth all this trouble?"

"You know damn well she is" Zero growled

"Well whatever, I'm going to see Toga"

"I'm going to stay here, there's something that's bothering me"

"Yeah, yeah" Ichiru waved dismissively and walked off virtually mirroring Zero in his cool composure.

_-Well I suppose I should see her but what if she doesn't want to see me? Five years ago I abandoned her to save her but I never told her that, I just shunned her away like I did so many times before. I wonder if she's forgiven me?-_

"Well it's no good standing here" he pushed off the tree he had began to lean on, walking towards the block he knew Yuki owned an apartment in.

When Zero reached the apartments he pressed the button with her name on and waited. No reply. He tried again and yet again there was no answer. –_I know she's in and conscious, so why won't she answer?- _He tried several more times before he heard a weak voice.

"H…Hello?" the voice sounded like the owner had been crying for hours. Zero was speechless. "Hello, w…who is this?" the voice repeated

"It's me Yuki"

"That doesn't HELP! Who IS th…" there was a pause after the voice slowed down "Zero?"

"Yeah, long time huh" the voice on the other end started to sob

"Z..Zero. I c…can't believe it's you"

"Hey, now, now Yuki don't cry. I know something's wrong so let me in"

"Zero! I…I've messed up, I d…don't know what t…to do"

"I know Yuki, let me in, please"

"O…ok. Hold on"

Zero waited outside until he heard a buzz and the door unlocked, he stepped inside and headed to Yuki's apartment. As he approached her door and was about to knock on it the door flung open and he was charged by the short brunette, knocking him over in the process.

"It really IS you! I thought you left me forever"

Zero was tempted to say that he had never really left her and had always been watching but then she might get the wrong idea; anyway there was a more important matter. That was that they were in the middle of the hallway on the floor with Yuki on top, wearing only a shirt, one of _his_ shirts though, which barely covered her. Zero had to hide the flush of heat that started to taint his cheeks.

"I think we better go inside Yuki" he suggested while looking up at the ceiling but got no reply "Yuki?" he looked down at her only to find that she had fell asleep "Well least one of us has found peace" he smiled and stroked her hair.

Zero slowly began to sit up, careful not to wake her and took her bridal style into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Well, well the prodigal son returns!! In fashion may I add *wink***

**Errm about Ichiru I kinda went into Reno mode with him as you can see with the line: "You're a real handful" don't ask why that happened I blame the non stop anime, which included Advent Children Complete!! Now I know pretty much all his lines and can do the accent XD**

**Oh have a Happy Chinese New Year and a Happy Valentine's Day even if you're single like me ^^ and save your single friends too by taking them out! **


	5. Hurt and Understanding go Hand in Hand

**FINALLY!!! Well here's the long awaited update I'm sorry it's taken this long. It's been a stressful time for me due to all my A-Level exams starting and a massive bust up in my love life but I have persevered so I hope I don't disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it all again?**

_**Zero- Yes you do now start talking! (**_**glares)**

**MEEP!! Ok I don't own anything!! Not even my soul. Happy?**

_**Zero- Good little Author now go and study!**_

**YES SIR! *scurries of to study for exams***

* * *

**Yuuki POV**

I woke up on the couch encircled by arms and it felt blissful. For once I at felt at peace like when I first decided to be with Kaname leaving my old life behind, looking positively forward to a future that revolved around him. I thought that would make me happy but the passion that once was had vanished; now it consisted of torn sheets, drenched in blood and guilt.

I turned to face the person holding me close even though I knew it would cause me to fill with disappointment; of the pain and realisation of making the wrong decision five years ago. I was infatuated with Kaname then and you always seem to overlook the one's closest to your heart.

Zero looked as if the weight of the world had been taken off his shoulders and he no longer suffered his inner turmoil, he looked…normal. Yeah. Normal; shows how much a person can change huh.

"If you've finished staring I would like to make you some lunch and my arm has gone dead" he slowly opened his eyes revealing them beautiful purple orbs, so cold yet so welcoming.

"Oops sorry Kan…Zero-kun" his eyes became sharper

"I'm nothing like him" he spat

"I kn-"

"I know you know and I don't particularly care. It's you who is worse off now" Zero glanced down and gave off a warmth which instantly relaxed me "now please may I get up?"

"Sure… Zero and thank you, sorry for making you worry" I moved, letting his arms fall to his sides and he stood up less gracefully than Kaname but then again Zero was never one for airs and graces.

_-If the __wh__ite rose petals open one by one, w__ill the memories from those days revive?__- _It felt as if having Zero here grounded me and I had a chance of standing on my own two feet again. Maybe this time I would have control over my life.

Zero rummaged around my kitchen his silver hair shone in the light while looking messy but it only added to his sex appeal. "You wanna coffee Yuuki?"

"Errm…Yeah that would be nice" sitting up slowly I cradled my head "Oww, I'll have a couple of aspirins as well" My head felt like it would implode and I bet I didn't look much better, even after a shower. "So…err… how have you been?"

"The same old killing Level E's, living with my brother, healing that wound and of course trying to handle the thirst I still have trouble gaining full control even now" he looked back at me.

"Oh" I looked down I don't know why it was an instant reaction I gained from over the years "Do you still need my blood Zero? I can still give you mine" I glanced back up to come face to face with a Zero glare that always has me trembling.

"Yuuki I don't need anything from you, I can handle it I've always managed to. You're a mess you can't do much right now and anyway you've never been able to do something without me coming to save you. If it hadn't been for my reluctance to drink your blood you would be DEAD!" Zero spun back round seemingly throwing about the various utensils he was using to make my lunch and coffee.

I'd done it again me and my big mouth; I can never say something that doesn't hurt him deep down. I slowly got up, fighting the dizziness, got behind Zero and hugged him. "I'm sorry Zero I've hurt you again" Zero relaxed in my arms.

"Yuuki you do it so often I brush it off now a days but it's still painful. There are many things you don't know about me still" _–Like the fact I love you- _Zero turned back round to face me.

What happened next had me happy, shocked and surprised all at the same time. Zero hugged me back. "There is one thing I do want you to understand this may not be the perfect time and taking advantage but…" He leant down and my eyes went wide as he softly pressed his lips against mine it was completely different to Kaname's kisses, more passionate and caring. I tried to push him away at first yet I couldn't stop as I kissed him back encircled in his arms.

* * *

**I would like to thank BrownSugar1213 whose messages made me continue knowing that they wanted to actually see the story unfold. So please REVIEW if you read this. Reviews make me want to continue and not lose heart.**

**Seeing as this song was playing when I wrote this and it goes really well I'd thought I'd tell you it:- Te Busque – Nelly ft. Juanes. The spanish translates to 'I looked for you'**


End file.
